darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
846
Pansy tells Tim that she has destroyed Barnabas. Tim takes her to Edward, to collect a reward. Synopsis : Morning over Collinwood at the turn of the century, a morning which those who live in the great house will never forget. For unknown to them, a demented girl has done one thing which will change all of their lives. Pansy stumbles into The Blue Whale in a daze. Tim is the only person there, and as he does some paperwork, he tries to engage Charity in casual conversation. She prefers to have a drink. He tells her the bar's not open this early in the morning, so she goes behind the counter and gets out a bottle herself. It takes Tim a minute, but he does eventually notice that Charity isn't herself. He first assumes that she's drunk, so he takes the bottle away from her. She breaks down and cries, and he asks her what the heck is wrong. She says nothing, now. She says that Carl can rest now. She begins to cry again, as she describes her staking of the vampire in vivid detail. She throws herself into Tim's arms as she cries, "I just killed Barnabas Collins!" Tim decides she may need a drink after all, so he pours one down her throat. He asks her for details on the staking. She tells him that she followed Quentin to Barnabas's coffin. Tim asks if anyone else knows about this. She says no. Tim gets a bright eyed look and proclaims that Edward will be very grateful to Charity. He says they're going to Collinwood to speak to him, and ask him to be grateful to Charity in monetary units. Charity isn't interested in this, she says she just wants to forget the whole thing. Tim says she can't forget, and nobody else is going to either. At Collinwood, Edward stops by Lady Hampshire's room to visit her. They seem very happy to see each other. They talk about her late husband Gerald, how he died, and how poor Kitty is managing without him. She tells Edward that the truth (which she hasn't told anybody before) is that her husband committed suicide. Edward is distressed to hear this, and he offers Kitty his sincerest condolences. They reminisce about Kitty's happy days in England as a governess at Hampshire House, then he offers to let her stay at Collinwood as long as she likes. She smiles at Edward, and he blushes. She tells him she's brought him a gift, and gives him her dead husband's emerald cuff links. Edward says this is a great gift, and he hopes Kitty will be happy in her new life at Collinwood. Downstairs, Tim and Pansy are arguing as they wait for Edward. Edward comes downstairs, and Tim drops the bombshell that Barnabas is dead. After being told the whole story, Edward announces that he doesn't believe it. Charity says she couldn't care less if Edward believes it or not. He says he thinks this is all just part of her mental illness. She doesn't take kindly to this remark, then finally Tim interjects and suggests that they all just go to the cave and find out the truth once and for all. Edward agrees to let Tim go with him, but he tells Charity to stay put. After the men leave, Charity complains to herself about being ordered around like a servant, then she starts worrying about why Quentin lied to her about Barnabas. Her thoughts are interrupted by Kitty, who enters the room. The two ladies introduce themselves to each other, and they don't exactly hit it off right away. Charity tries to be nice, but Kitty is too stuck up to be bothered. Charity manages to capture her attention by saying she "knows things" about her. Kitty asks what she knows. Charity goes off into a psychic stare, and starts humming the tune from Josette's music box. Kitty says that tune means nothing to her. Charity says it will, then she has a vision of the music box. She tells Kitty that she has to destroy the music box, because if she doesn't, it will cause her death. Edward and Tim arrive at the cave, and Edward opens the coffin. He looks grossed out by what he sees inside, and closes the lid as quickly as he can without looking disrespectful. "Barnabas Collins is dead," he announces, "may he rest in peace." He orders the coffin chained, and the cave sealed. Pansy is still humming to Kitty, and Kitty finally gets tired of listening and storms up the stairs. Edward and Tim enter the house, and Edward tells Tim to take Charity into the drawing room. Charity complains about this, but Tim drags her in anyway, then Kitty comes back downstairs and Edward apologizes for Charity's nutsy behavior. "She's mad isn't she?" Kitty asks. Edward says of course she is. He then invites Kitty to dinner. Edward goes into the drawing room, and asks Charity if she expects a reward for what she's done. She says no, she does not. He asks her about Quentin's part in the whole Barnabas thing. Charity says Quentin knew where the vampire was. Edward says he wishes Quentin would learn how to keep family secrets, secret. Tim says he and Charity will keep this whole thing very quiet. Edward assumes he's going to have to pay for that. He tells Tim he'll take Charity off his hands, then he invites her to stay at Collinwood, where they can get her "proper treatment." She informs him that she doesn't need any treatment. She gets angry and tells Tim she wants to get out of here, now, then she storms out the front door. Tim tells Edward not to worry about Charity, then he invites Edward to stop by and see them at The Blue Whale sometime. Edward refuses this request, and says he assumes Tim will stop by to see him, when he wants something. Tim just smiles, then leaves the house. Kitty is in her room, proofreading a letter she's just written to her mother. The letter tells of how great Collinwood is, and how gracious Edward has been. "He's invited me to stay as long as I wish," the letter says, "thank goodness, because I barely have the money to come to you in Pennsylvania, but, things are looking up now." Kitty folds up the letter and stamps it, then she turns around, and sees the music box on her desk. She picks it up, and remembers Charity's words, as she opens it and listens to the melody. Memorable quotes : Charity/Pansy: "'Proper treatment?' Who'd get proper treatment in THIS house?!" ---- : Edward (to Kitty): You will be an adornment to Collinwood. ---- : Edward: To think that his life would end here...in a dismal cave....Barnabas Collins is dead. May he rest in peace....The coffin must be chained. The cave must be sealed. He must remain here forever. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames Background information and notes Production Story * Gerald Soames committed suicide, although the official story is that he died of heart attack. * Hampshire House is the name of Gerald's estate in England. * Edward, Gerald and Kitty once had dinner at the Admiralty. * Kitty's mother lives in Pennsylvania. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Pansy: Why did he lie to me?; Kitty: (reads letter) / (recalling Pansy's words). * TIMELINE: It's morning according to the narration. Pansy has just staked Barnabas. Edward returns from Bangor. Tonight Edward and Kitty plan to have a "special dinner". It was this morning when Edward said things were starting over for Kitty. Bloopers and continuity errors * Kathryn Leigh Scott is mistakenly credited as "Kathryn Lee Scott". * In a scene with Pansy, one camera turns the picture total magenta several times. * When Edward greets Kitty, it appears as if the top of someone's head moves across the bottom of the screen. * When Edward opens Barnabas's coffin, the camera pulls back too far and reveals either a light or a microphone in the upper left-hand corner of the picture. * When Edward and Tim return to Collinwood and speak to Charity/Pansy in the foyer, the front door reopens (and squeaks). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 846 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 846 - Plan Meets WorldCategory:Dark Shadows episodes